Nothing I Won't Give
by Yami-Echo
Summary: Three brothers, two parents, one happy ending? If only life was that simple for Sora, Riku and Roxas. YAOI. INCEST. MPREG.
1. In the beginning

**Echo: Hey everyone! Vanya suggested that I tell you she's a screwed up bitch, which she is. Anyway, this fic came from a long night of sugar and lack of sleep so I'm a screwed up bitch right now too. **

**Vanya: This fic is very, very, very, very strange. EVERYONE has issues, however disappointingly enough Leon has a server lack of issues. Poor Leon. **

**ALSO as a warning expect a LOT of FFVII stuff. If you've seen Advent Children you should be okay, if not then you should be able to still manage but you might want to check FFVII out a little bit. Echo has links, she's a links whore.**

**This is a fun little AU with YAOI and INCEST and MPREG and other wonderful wacky angsty things! **

**I'm Echo's co-author Vanya-Deyja, the angst lover, and we hope you enjoy. If we owned KH, which we don't (Yet; soon Pussy-Roth, soon…), you wouldn't need to read this. It'd already be out. Ah, if only! Well…maybe not. **

**Ps- SAVE THE RIKU FOUNDATION!**

…

……

Twilight Town wasn't the biggest place in the world, but after the instalment of a ShinRa power plant the town had been opened up significantly and now hosted an array of numerous social groups. After the plant had been set up, various ShinRa officials had been transferred from lager cities to oversee the facility.

Sora's family was among the few uplifted and shipped off to the peaceful town. He didn't mind though; the whole thing had taken place when he was very young, and everyone he could remember was in Twilight Town. Yes, Sora had no problems with where he lived, or his family and friends; it was his family who seemed to have problems with themselves.

As far as the disgruntled workers of ShinRa went, the Crescent family was a vision of perfection. Well, to the eyes of outsiders that was. Not to say that they weren't happy, or that Sora's parents didn't love him and his brothers, but there were a few deep routed problems damaging the family dynamic.

Or at least, that's what Sora thought.

Sighing to himself, the youngest child of the Crescent slipped off the window sill and padded slowly across his room, opening the door and bracing for what would come next.

Crescent family- Saturday live tournament; round 1!

_**DING DING DING!!!**_

Trotting down the stairs, Sora flung himself unexpectedly at the blonde below, and wrapping his arms and legs around him, proceeded to ruffle his hair.

"MAMAAAAAA(1)!!!!" Sora screamed. "I missed you!"

"Sora, it's only been twenty minutes since I woke you." Cloud sighed exasperatedly, hiding a smirk at the usual affection his son was showing him. He wouldn't have said it to Sora, but his always predictable morning glomp was one of the main reasons he got up in the morning…

"I **_STILL_** missed you!!! I was thinking about you and how much I missed you and I'M GONNA GO WAKE ROXAS UP!!!" Sora yelled perkily, turning and leaping up the stairs, laughing manically all the way.

Cloud shook his head as he let loose a small smile, enjoying the sense of peace his youngest child always brought whenever he saw him. He was never any trouble; never unhappy… Sora was just the easier child….

He bounced back from hardships so well, unlike the rest of his family… it was only right that Cloud worried that one day, he would stop struggling and fall, whatever Sephiroth said of the matter.

It wasn't jut paranoia; Sora was just… too like him not to worry about…

"ROXAS!!!!!" Sora squealed, glomping the blanketed lump lying in the middle of a bed in a small room. The room was cluttered, but very neat and easy to get around, and personal. When he'd first heard that Roxas had chosen the smallest room in the house (even the small bathroom down stairs was larger) he had been a little worried, but after seeing what his older brother had done with the space provided, he had to admit…

Roxas' room was probably the coolest room in the entire house.

"Mmmff… Sora, what time is it?" Roxas moaned feebly from underneath the blankets, Sora's butt dangerously close to squishing his head.

"Ding-dong ding-dong, the time the time is seven o' four; get up get up; or else I'll **_eat your soul_**…" Sora hissed, trying to imitate Sephiroth's voice as best he could.

He must've done a better job than he thought he'd done, as Roxas yelped and leapt haphazardly from the bed, taking Sora with him and rolling onto Sora as they hit the floor.

"Ow ow owwww!!!" Sora whined. "My **_butt _**hurts!!!"

Pouting, Sora wrapped his arms around his strangely silent brother, intent on making him react to his pain.

"Ah-HAH!!!" He yelled triumphantly, flipping them over so he was the one on top. "Now who's the- Roxas?"

Said blonde had his eyes tightly shut, and seemed to be trying not to breathe.

"Roxas, are you okay?!" Sora exclaimed worriedly, suddenly considering that Roxas may have also been hurt when they fell. "Roxas please answer me; I didn't mean to hurt you!!!"

Leaning even closer, Sora checked his brother's heartbeat.

"You know, you're hearts beating funny," He informed the unresponsive blonde in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's like bad-oomp bad-oomp bad-oomp… bad-oompbad-oompbad-oomp! Hey, it's the Mexican hat dance! We dance we dance we dance; around the Mexican hat! We dance we dance we dance; and that's the end of that! Or maybe I'll just keep on singing; as my brother's heartbeat keeps beating! Lala-li-lala-li-la, lalalalalala(2)!!!"

"My god Sora, can you get any louder?!!" Roxas grunted, lifting a hand to his forehead. "Bug off; you're giving me a headache."

"YUSS!!! HE LIVES; HE **_LIIIIVES_**!!!" Sora screamed happily, jumping up and dancing around the room, not noticing the obvious shudder Roxas gave out when he leapt out of reach, and the noticeable longing and self-denial in Roxas' eyes.

"Umm… I'm gonna go say good morning to mom… he's up, right?" Roxas asked awkwardly, standing and avoiding looking at the brown and blue blur twirling around the room.

"OOH, OOH, I'LL COME TOO; LET'S GOOOO!!!" Sora cried dramatically, lunging forwards to grab Roxas hand before dragging him out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"MAMA-" Sora stopped short as he ran through the kitchen doorway, and into the tense atmosphere gripping the room.

"How could you be so stupid?" Sephiroth said disapprovingly to Riku, face a cold tomb of emotionlessness.

"I told you; I didn't know Wakka was on drugs. I wasn't there when the police arrived, either." Riku stated, tone unwavering, and reaching the same caustic tone as his fathers. "I went home with Hayner at twelve."

Green eyes glared into green eyes; neither backing down nor moving an inch from where they stood, Cloud seemingly ignoring them as he moved around the room, setting up the breakfast table.

"Sora, Roxas; scrambled or sunny-side-up?" Cloud asked, and Sephiroth turned, surprised, his face softening slightly as he saw the beaming smile of his youngest son.

"Sora, Roxas." He said quietly in greeting before sending Riku a look that said "We'll talk more later" and sitting at the head of the table, Sora eagerly following at lightening speeds.

"Food food food **FOOOOD**!!!!" Sora chanted gaily. "Mwahahahaaa, food, bow to my unstoppable eating powers!"

"Sora," Riku said, slouching into his seat, crossing his arms and leaning back with a superior smirk." You're a human vacuum cleaner."

"I know isn't it great!?" Sora exclaimed happily, beaming once more as everyone in the room sent him fond glances.

Nothing could stay tense when Sora was in the room… usually.

…

……

Riku eyed his brothers analytically, assessing his own position in turn for what was probably the twentieth time. The whole situation seemed to be mocking him, sending a bitter taste down his throat with every bite he took as his father sent him yet another calculating stare.

Riku watched, fingers clenching the cutlery tighter, as Roxas slouched further into his seat, pushing his food around the plate to create the vague illusion he was eating something. Sora, on the other hand, continued to shovel his second helping of pancakes down into his mouth like a starving man, sticky sugar-rich syrup dripping around the corners of his mouth, stopping only briefly to scull his juice or lick his fingers, the inhibitions of proper etiquette never hindering his progress, or even entering his thoughts.

Sephiroth sat proud and intimidating at the other end of the table, posture perfect, savouring his coffee as Cloud let forth the occasional gem of wisdom. He just ignored it, everything that the other two did. This always happened. Riku was used to it by now. He was the oldest brother; he was Sephiroth's oldest son. He was supposed to make him proud, a job that Riku was both glad and at loathe to have.

Roxas' and Sora's oblivious nature to it wasn't the worst part either. It was the failure; feeling like he'd finally done something right and then having it all screw up in his face at once. Why had he gone to that stupid party in the first place? Why didn't Sephiroth ever see his successes? It all became so infuriatingly frustrating on occasion.

The only reason he had gone to the damn party was because his Diocesan swimming team had won the state relay the day before, and it was expected of him to be there. Sure, he had wanted to go as well, but he probably wouldn't have stayed as long as he did had Hayner not arranged for him to stay the night… he could have easily walked home instead, and maybe he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Sephiroth was disappointed in him, and as always, it hurt.

"…Leon and Zack invited us to dinner tonight. The entire family." Cloud said suddenly into the silence. "I'd like to go… and have a nice, **_peaceful _**family dinner with your god parents." Cloud said pointedly, no one missing the fact that "peaceful" was directed at Sephiroth. "So… what's everyone going to be up to today? If you're going somewhere, now's the time to arrange with us to be picked up."

"…I need to study for an exam on Monday. I'll probably be stuck doing that in my room all day; I won't be going anywhere." Riku said bluntly, stabbing his remaining pancake with more force than necessary and looking moodily at the table.

"I'm gonna go see KAIRI!" Sora exclaimed in his usual excitable way. "We're gonna go to the park, and I'll to the Secret Place too!"

Roxas and Riku exchanged glances.

"Sora, it's not a Secret Place if you tell everybody about it." Roxas told him bemusedly.

"Ah-ah, but none of you have actually seen it, now have you?! So, it's still a Secret Place!" Sora cried triumphantly, flashing everybody a victorious smirk that rivalled the very best of Sephiroth's.

"Okay, what about you Roxas?" Cloud said, looking at Sora's older twin expectantly.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist.(3)" Roxas said tonelessly, and everyone stared at him in surprise as a small, teasing smile made itself known upon his face.

Seconds later, Sora was in his lap cuddling him.

"NUUUUUU, YOU MUST EXIST! EXIST DAMMIT, EXIST!!!!" Sora wept openly, clutching Roxas' shirt and burying his face in his chest, not noticing the light blush that graced Roxas' cheeks, or the open glare that Riku was now wearing.

"Hey mom, if we're going out for tea tonight, shouldn't Roxas get some formal Emo wear?"

"RIKU!!!"

"That's enough, Riku." Sephiroth said sharply, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Sora stared at Riku in hurt confusion.

"…You should be more nice, Riku." Was all the brunette said before standing up and walking out of the room.

Sephiroth was angry, Cloud was disappointed, Roxas was stung, and Sora was upset as well.

He really couldn't do anything right, could he?

…

……

Cloud exhaled loudly, stacking the dishes on the side of the sink before twisting the taps fluidly and leaning his hips against the counter. Whilst waiting for the water to fill the tub he found his thoughts straying as he observed the jet of water from the faucet with fascination.

"_Freak! Freak! Freak!"_

_The sound of running water, suddenly filling his ears, drowning out the yelling to an extent as a group of strong hands pushed his head down; his cheek pressed against the cold ceramic of the bath. _

"_Heh, look guys! The Chocobo head can't take it!" _

The blonde grasped the edge tighter, knuckles whitening, his breathing becoming erratic as the images plagued his mind.

_Trying to scream, water invading his mouth; down his throat and into his burning lungs. Arms thrashing out trying desperately to grab hold of something. Anything! Trying to push himself up, trying to breathe, trying to make it stop._

_It didn't stop though; it couldn't stop…_

_There was no Sephiroth, no Leon, no Zack… _

_No one to save him… _

_He was all alone…_

"Cloud!" barked Sephiroth's shocked voice, figure emerging from the other room and noticing the water that coated the floor, overflowing from the basin the blonde was presently hunched over, his whole form shaking as he convulsed, gasping out as tears streaked down his cheeks.

Rushing forward with all the grace and skill of a feline, Cloud registered Sephiroth's strong arms turning him around and drawing him into an embrace. Shuddering miserably Cloud buried his head in the crook of the other's neck, a curtain of silver locks surrounding him as Sephiroth rested his chin on the spiky head of hair, whispering sweet nothings and promises of bitter revenge.

In the end, did those things really help?

…

……

Same white ceiling, same blue walls, the secure feeling of having a room that is wholly yours, of being able to walk in that cream door turning and falling backwards, trusting the knowledge that the bed will catch you when you fall, and you can lay there for hours, lost in your own thoughts in a place that is an essence of your own self.

That's how Roxas saw it, anyway; a place that was his, his and only his and only he knew it intricately, wall by wall, bookshelf to wardrobe. It was his sanctuary, though it hadn't been that this morning… when usually, that person made it even more of a home.

He had almost lost control this morning when he'd been lying on top of-

"Dammit…" Roxas let out a frustrated breathe and glared at the ceiling, hand creeping to his mp3 and turning it on.

_If you only once would let me;_

_Only just one time,_

_Then be happy with the consequence;_

_With whatever's gonna happen tonight._

_Don't think we're not serious;_

_When's it ever not?_

_The love we make its give and its take_

_I'm game to play along._

…The whole world was out to get him. Roxas moaned and rubbed his temples to fight against the impending headache that was coming. Everything reminded him of-

_All the best DJ's are saving,_

_The slowest song for last._

_When the dance is through it's me and you;_

_Come on would really be so bad?_

Fuck. Now he knew why he never let him touch his mp3; he always put songs on there that reminded Roxas of him.

Oh how he wished it was intentional… but it wasn't.

_Can't say I was never wrong;_

_But some blame rests on you._

_Work and play are never okay to mix the way you do. (4)_

"That's enough of that!" Roxas snapped, pressing the skip button.

_Where is your boy tonight; I hope he is a gentleman…_

_And maybe he won't find out what I know; _

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. (5)_

One silver mp3 went sailing across the room, only to be caught by a taller blonde individual who stared at his son in surprise.

"Roxas, mp3s are not throwing things. If you want to practise your aim; go throw a tennis ball at Mansex; he could use the exercise."

"I wouldn't go near Sora's psycho mangy cat with a ten foot pole." Roxas said bluntly.

"Hey, don't talk bad of Xemnas! It's not his fault his angsty!" Sora called out randomly from the hallway.

"GO TO THE PARK, SORA!" Roxas and Cloud chorused.

"Well I can tell I'm not needed; Sora's leaving the building! Please folks; no tears this time, okay?"

…

……

Riku grunted, throwing down his history text book and flinging himself onto the bed with a slight bounce. His mattress had always been rather springy. Sora used to barge in and jump on Riku's bed when they were smaller, then, eventually, he'd convince Riku to join in and Roxas, hating to be left out, would demand they make room for him and hop on too.

They didn't do things like that any more…

Sora used to come running to Riku whenever something was wrong.

Riku, Sora and Roxas used to figure things out together.

They used to be a team.

Now Sora went to Roxas or Kairi with his troubles; Roxas hung out with Hayner and Axel, and Riku locked his bedroom door.

To make matters worse, now Sora was upset and it was likely he'd go running to his twin; Roxas. Why not Riku? Why not his big brother? Was Riku really that hopeless that Sora wouldn't even bother to ask his opinion anymore? What did Roxas understand that he didn't?

Not that he would admit it, but he was kind of jealous of Roxas sometimes… Sora and Roxas still talked, Sora still ran into Roxas' room, Sora still worried about Roxas.

He was the forgotten big brother, who was in love with his youngest brother, who would probably tell him to get lost as soon as he heard. He was the forgotten big brother who had promised himself that he would always love and protect his brothers equally, but he couldn't really protect people he didn't know and… well, it was probably for the best that he didn't love Roxas as much as he loved Sora; it would've caused even more complications.

Since Riku was fairly certain that Roxas was just as in love with Sora as he was; just more in denial and disgusted at himself by it.

Life was never simple, was it?

…

……

**(1) Okay, so Cloud's "mama". Sephiroth fans laugh manically now. (Vanya: laughs manically) Sora calls Cloud "mama" because of one simple thing. Mpreg. If you don't know what that is, you are one sad little fangirl…**

**(2) The Mexican Hat Dance, a slight variation from one I heard in a random episode of the Simpson's. Basically, it's there because I couldn't help myself. It was just randomly funny.**

**(3) …If you don't know where this quote is from, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST THREE YEARS!!!!???? (Vanya: DON'T LISTEN MY CHILDREN! He's evil; not knowing of him is glorious! He's a little bitch anyway) …Hail the Anti-Potter… (Hail me!)**

**(4) The song is called "Work" by "Jimmy Eat World". A brilliant and beautiful song; I suggest it to all.**

**(5) "Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy Tonight?" by "FallOut Boy". Another brilliant song for you to check out.**

**Added notes:**

**In case anyone doesn't understand the family line so far, it's basically like this: Sephy is the dad, Cloud the mom. Riku is their eldest son, and Sora and Roxas are twins but Roxas was born first. Understandable? It gets weirder, I promise.**

**Isn't their family just all happy and swimming in a large bubble of happy sugar-highishness? Okay, so Sora's there, but the others are a bit screwed up at the moment… I have the sudden urge to snigger evilly….**

**I hope you guys like this, and review; me and Hikari would love to hear what you guys think.**

**Ja ne.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Leon and his surprising lack of issues, Sephy's family problems, Roxas gets angstier, Riku gets angstier, Sora and Zack get high, and Mansex attacks random people in their sleep. Also, Sora is introduced to a new brand of clothes… they call it leather…**


	2. Leon, Leather, and Lust!

NOTHING I WON'T GIVE

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter two . We're glad you guys are enjoying yourself, so please stick with us! Apologies from both of us for the really really really really long wait; a lot of crap has been going on in both our lives and if you could bear with us we would be eternally grateful…**

**I suppose, while Echo's being randomly distracted (BOXER SHORTS! WEE!!), I should warn you that we do each chapter together. So we'll take a while to update each time but fear not! When we do update the chapters will be a decent size.**

**Now without further ado- Leon, leather and lust! **

…

……

The ride back from Zack and Leon's house was, to be blunt, tense. Everyone was upset. Even, surprisingly enough, Sora seemed to be in some sort of shocked sadness, keeping his mouth shut and his head down. Roxas was staring out the window, blinking back tears he knew wouldn't come anyway, and Riku stared at Sora sitting in the middle, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how to do so, or how Sephiroth and Cloud would react. In the front side of the car, Cloud glared out in the same direction his second eldest son stared out of, and Sephiroth was surrounded by the, as Sora had dubbed it mentally in his mind- "The Black Cloud of _**Doom™**_".

Strangely enough the "Black Cloud Of _**Doom™**_" made Sora feel like tacos…

"…Zack is our friend, Sephiroth." Cloud began evenly. "Zack is also your best friend. Leon is my friend. Zack and Leon are our son's god parents. We've known both of them for over 20 years. So tell me, why can't you just sit and have one goddamn _**PEACEFUL MEAL **_with them?!"

There was a collaborative cringe that ran around the entire car as Cloud turned, eyes flashing dangerously, to stare at his husband. Sora and Roxas fidgeted quietly, unconsciously grabbing each other's hands for comfort as Riku watched them with an almost envious look on his face.

"…Seven to go." Sora whispered, loud enough that even Roxas could barely hear him.

"Honestly Seph! What the hell were you thinking back there?! You know how hard Zack tries to make these dinners special…" Sephiroth's eyes flicked from the road to Cloud's face for a moment, then back to the road, and soon after, Cloud stared out the window once more. There was nothing left to say after all. It was all in Cloud's face.

Still, Sora thought reasonably, Mama did have a good reason to be mad. The tense silences were bearable, as were the random glares across the table, but did he really have to throw the chicken…?

One moment, they're having a strangely toned discussion, then the tediously prepared chicken is flying through the air… and Sora thought Daddy was strange _**before**_.

Roxas had basically blacked out to all but his and Sora's connected hands once he'd noticed the heat of the other's palm, the tight, almost protective grip the tanned, enticing flesh had upon his own. He just wanted to grip Sora's hand tighter, smile a protective, grateful smile into those beautiful blue eyes and lean in closer for the briefest, yet sweetest kiss.

He hated how the thought sickened and thrilled him at the very same time.

Riku shifted in his seat, blood boiling, as his grip on the cover dug holes into the fabric. He just didn't get it, why Roxas? He'd asked himself that question a thousand times and he still didn't get it. He was so furiously jealous of his brother it made him sick sometimes. He shouldn't be jealous, after all he was; older, smarter and more independent but he still turned green with envy every time he saw those hands clasped together across the back seat. He turned his attention away, deciding to focus on something else for the remainder of the ride home before he blew his top.

Speaking of blowing his top…

The eldest child stared briefly at Cloud carefully making sure not to catch Sephiroth's attention. No doubt if his father caught him throwing dirty glances in _**any **_direction he'd be dead before the next corner. Regardless, who did Cloud think he was? They could never get away with a stunt like that in a million years! No one could get away with yelling at Sephiroth. Why his father was taking it lying down was beyond him.

Laying back he switched tactics to staring out the window and trying not to move. He managed to pick up a passing whisper between Sora and Roxas after a minute and realized with a dull interest that they were counting down the blocks till they arrived home. Riku let out a contained sigh, all this anger always gave him a headache, but at least there was only three more blocks to go…

…

……

Sephiroth, after years of living with the blonde, knew he'd stuffed up, and relaxing on the bed, cat like eyes watched the younger male with intent precision as he changed. Sighing audibly he planned his next move. Cloud was pissed, of course, and pretending it never happened wasn't exactly his style.

Feeling like every other emotionally inept male of the human race he decided to see what Cloud did. It frustrated him to no end when he was like this. Sephiroth was always calm, graceful and self assured in most situations and sometimes he really felt like there was no one capable of beating him. Then of course Cloud would turn him upside down and make him feel like some hopeless romantic teenager.

God he was lucky he loved him so goddamn much.

He really didn't understand how he could piss Cloud off so much sometimes. It wasn't as if he enjoyed making the blonde, his best friend and, heaven forbid, his children upset but Leon seemed to know exactly how to get under his skin _**every fucking time**_. Musing the situation and making no new ground he rolled over and followed Cloud's lean muscled form settling in on the other side of the bed stiffly.

"About earlier…"

"Yes, Sephiroth?" Oh nasty, full names. He really was in the dog house this time. Rolling onto his side and dragging the reluctant male into his arms he attempted to redeem himself.

"You know I didn't mean to put you and the boys in such an awkward situation-" Seph paused as cold blue eyes flickered at him in the low light, closing his mouth, he pressed his face up against the other's. He quickly understood his explanation was coming crashing down faster than Mansex out of the second story window. "I'm sorry."

Cloud mumbled to himself, quietly burying himself in the older male's chest.

"Okay, I forgive you, but next time…Can we not resort to throwing poultry? That gets old really fast." Sniggering to himself Sephiroth ran his fingers through the gravity defying hair.

"Oh but the look on Leon's face was priceless! I might need some persuasion…" he replied trailing off suggestively.

"Manipulative bastard"

"I love you too"

…

……

Midnight. Or 0:00, as Riku's digital alarm stated in bold neon numbers. The time where, alone, Riku would lie upon his bed, knowing the rest of his slightly more perfect than him family were all tucked away in their own beds, fast asleep and ready to wake with the sun.

…Okay, so he was lying. Knowing the nights as only a sleepless teen could, Riku knew that at this time of night, only Sora would be sleeping peacefully. Curled into a ball of mussed up bed sheets, blankets, and random soft toys, all that would be seen of the innocent little spiky haired brunette till the morning would be just that; the spiky cinnamon locks sitting atop the sleeping youth's head.

In the room beside his own, Sephiroth would be watching as, slowly but surely, Cloud's sleep became more restless, and he became lost in nightmares from a past that only he knew. At one, Cloud would begin to whimper- loudly. Then, Sephiroth would wake him, and the two would go into their on-suite and shower before going back to bed to talk until breakfast.

And lastly, in the furthest room away from him, beside only Sora's, would be a never sleeping blonde. Restless with self loathing and guilt, he would spend his time flicking through the songs on his mp3, staring blankly at the ceiling, and from what Riku had gathered from the few times he had peeked in on him, at the wall that kept him that much further from the twin who caused such sleepless nights.

Roxas… it was typical- he didn't seem to get exactly how good he had it. Not the eldest or the youngest child; he was free. Free in a way Riku could never be. He didn't have the pressures of being the best son, nor did he have the tight reins of an entire loving family as Sora did. He was loved just right, trusted just enough, given just that right amount of freedom to do what he wanted, become what he pleased, and hell, probably even get away with being in love with a sibling.

Hell, Riku wasn't even sure if Sora would mind it from him…

The creak of floorboards outside his bedroom alerted him to a presence right outside his door, and Riku stiffened instantly, almost halting his own breath. More likely than not it was the cat, but there had been times when Sephiroth had trailed along the halls, in search of a fresh towel, or soap, or god knows what else. And the times when Riku had been careless enough to make enough noise to let his father catch him up at such a time had not ended with pleasing consequences.

The doorknob turned slowly, and Riku's eyes slid shut, his breathing taking on a much more pleasant, even façade of sleep as the door crept tentatively open a crack, than wide enough to allow a small figure, or a Sephiroth (god knows how he did it; Riku would swear upon his soul that some of the spaces Sephiroth had squeezed himself into in front of his oldest son even Mansex couldn't get into) into the room. Light footsteps padding across the thick carpet drew nearer and nearer to the bed, stopping right next to it. Then the blanket and sheets were held up ever so slightly and-

"What the hell!?!?!?" Okay, when Sephiroth clambered into bed with you, something was _**definitely **_wrong with the picture! Bolting upright, Riku turned to stare, terrified, into… worried sky blue eyes?

"Oh poop!" Sora whispered hysterically. "Bugger, Mansex's hairballs! Sorry Riku, I didn't mean to wake you! I'll just…. Go back to my room. Sorry!" Riku supposed, five seconds later, that he'd probably surprised himself more than Sora when he'd grabbed the leaving boy's thigh and pulled him into a straddling position on top of himself to keep him from leaving. The two stared at each other; Sora wide eyed in confusion and slight fear that maybe his brother was angry with him for waking him up, and Riku, eyes wide from shock and disbelief that he had actually _**done**_ that.

"Uh…sorry. Just… you didn't wake me so… what's up?" Riku said, trying hard not to say the random thoughts running through his mind. "Sex" and "whipped cream" seemed to be rather popular mental images tonight…

"Well…uh." Sora wriggled uncomfortably, and Riku cursed all nine levels of hell for putting him into this situation. For god's sake, why didn't he just let Sora get off the bed and tell him to _**WAIT**_!? "I guess I'm just having trouble sleeping tonight and…can I sleep with you?"

At this point, Riku managed to choke on his own spit, and after recovering, choked on it again. Sora sat back on Riku's hips and watched his brother hack away, head tilted in naïve confusion as to what his problem was, then his eyes widened once more.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Riku stopped hacking, mind tuned into an overload of pure panic. Sora had figured it out; shit! …Okay, so it had taken him a while, but still.

Shit!

"Silly Riku, I didn't mean like _**that**_! You're much too big to cuddle-squish like Demyx!" ….Demyx, the stuffed purple dog**(1)**. The one that always ended up squished between Sora's thighs every night. One of many random loved stuffed animals that Sora couldn't bear to throw away, but ended up randomly damaged from a single night in bed with him.

…oh how Riku _**hated **_Demyx the stuffed purple dog…

"…So no worries right!" Sora chirruped quietly, and Riku marvelled at how hyper Sora could still be in the middle of the night, when he was whispering.

"Yeah, it's fine. So," He said, ignoring the little voice telling him to pull Sora back up into his lap as the smaller boy slid down to cuddle up against his side. "Do you know exactly what's keeping you from getting to sleep?"

Sora sighed, his mask of bouncy hyperness gone, and for a few seconds, Riku saw it. A desperate need to be accepted, to make everyone love him, the weight of the world on thin, tanned shoulders, an almost unbearable loneliness, and then the brunette yawned and snuggled against him, face peaceful, and Riku suddenly wasn't sure if maybe… it had just been a trick of light.

"I was playing Pokemon Ruby, and I heard Mama crying. And Daddy was telling him to wake up. Daddy sounded scared. I guess I'm just curious; why was Mama crying in his sleep?" Innocent blue orbs stared up into his own, and for a few seconds, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Hell, he didn't really know much details himself, just what he'd happened upon through thin walls because of raised, panicked voices. So…what could he really say?

"…I'm not exactly sure," Riku began carefully, not sure how much he should disclose to his younger rather…blunt, sibling. "I know it's usually something to do with Cloud's past and I hear them argue about it sometimes. Apparently Cloud lived in an orphanage for a long time, so maybe that has something to do with it" Riku shrugged absently, not noticing the flash of intelligent and hidden intent in Sora's eyes.

"Doesn't sound very nice" muttered the brunette spooning himself further into Riku's side, much to his brother's pleasure and discomfort.

"Guess not…" Riku glanced at Sora out of the corner of his eye for a moment, considering the question turning around in his head "You know Sor-Sor, Roxas is usually still awake now…you could have gone into his room instead…" Sora blinked blearily up at his brother seeming almost surprised by Riku's comment.

"I guess, I could go get in with Roxas now if you wanted me to. I don't wanna bug you all night"

"No, its fine really, just wondering why you came to me and not Roxas" covered Riku quickly, better not to have to repeat the thigh grabbing incident twice in one night…

"I dunno," Sora considered it for a moment, face scrunching up cutely. "I just felt like coming here!" finished the teen with an air of enthusiasm, just like always.

"But why?" Riku was finding the situation terribly hard to grasp at that moment; it didn't really make any sense. Sure, Sora had looked up to him when he was little, after all Riku was the oldest, but Roxas and Sora had _**always**_ been closer. Riku put it down to a simple unexplainable bond that only twins could share; they shared a womb, and they'd been together ever since their conception. There was no way anyone could be so close to Sora as Roxas was, not even Riku with the blood they shared.

Sora seemed to ponder his answer for a minute, curled sleepily against the silver haired teen like a mystified kitten. He probably really had no idea why he'd come, he probably had no excuse at all. He was Sora; a random unpredictable sugar-whore**(2)**, but maybe he did know and he just didn't know quite how to express it in words. Perhaps, he didn't want Riku to know.

"Because you're my big brother, and I know you'll always be there to look out for me"

From his eyes it suggested that Sora really meant it, and with those big blue orbs looking up at him innocently Riku couldn't trace any hint of a lie. But that was the nice thing about Sora; he was always nice, not because he had to be, because he actually sincerely cared and loved like that. He was so honest because he really didn't have the heart to lie…

It was one of the things that made Riku fall in love with him in the first place.

"I mean, Roxas is fun. I like jumping on him and making him play video games with me and eat tonnes of ice cream until he throws up and go shopping for plushies and read all my Loveless manga and bathe Xemmy with me and- no wait, that's not the point." Sora corrected himself, Riku staring at him with a look of shocked confusion… did Sora just correct himself? "What I mean is, Roxas is fun, but you're… you're my big brother. And you're cuddly. You don't hide stuff from me, your emotions. Roxas does that."

Blue eyes dimmed and stared off into nothing, and for a moment, Sora looked exactly like Roxas.

It killed Riku to see him like that.

"….Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…Daddy and uncle Leon could get along? That mommy could be happier, be actually able to sleep a night all the way through?"

It was surprising how perceptive Sora actually was sometimes. Riku had always thought he'd been oblivious to their parents problems, not because he didn't care but because he was always off on an adventure or quest of some kind to really pay attention to his surroundings. That he'd noticed… was a real worry to Riku.

"…Do you think…I can get Roxas to like me enough to act like he used to again?" A blink, and those eyes were turned towards him, filled with tears. "Is there anyway someone can fix things?!"

Speechless, Riku gathered Sora into his arms, letting him cry in a slightly dignified silence. He opened his mouth several times, but each time it seemed there was nothing there to come out. Eventually, Sora stopped shaking, and his breathing evened out as he gave into a much needed sleep.

"Damn…" Why did his voice have to start working when he didn't actually need it? He brushed the hair away from his brothers cheek and watched what little he could see of his face as he continued to sleep peacefully. "How long…have you been thinking like this?" Of course, there was no reply, nor did Riku feel like he needed one. The fact that Sora had been thinking like this at all was enough. "It's okay Sora… I promise. One way or another, someone's going to figure this out."

As Riku hugged him closer and looked out his window at the lowering moon, Sora's lips twitched.

…

……

As Sora blearily opened sleep covered eyes, he instinctively knew that something was wrong… he wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure as hell gonna find out. Slipping out from under the bed covers (and taking note of Riku's absence with a pout) he crept over to the door and opened it the slightest of cracks, checking that the cost was clear.

Finding that it actually was made Sora pout even more. Where was mama and Roxas?! It was tackle time, and he needed his tackles!!!!

Thumping down the stairs, making sure to be extra loud just so everyone would know he was up and running he sprinted towards the kitchen and kicked the door in with a loud crack.

"The fuuuuun has arrived!!! Ah thankyou, thankyou very much!" Sora bowed and looked up with a smile, one that immediately turned into a glare of shocked indignation at the fact that **nobody was here.**

"…Houston, we have a problem…" Sora stared dumbly at the clean table, then at the pile of dishes in the normally clean sink. Then he stared at the clock.

"ONE IN THE AFTERNOON?!?!?!?" Running through the house back up to his room, he flung open the door and stared at his trusty never ever wrong Mickey Mouse clock, which proved that it was indeed one in the afternoon.

"How…how could this happen?" Sora asked nobody in particular, horrified at his un-sugar-whore like behaviour. "At the very latest, I should've been up by nine!!!" Sora stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it as he pondered this, then shrugged as he decided he didn't particularly care.

What he did care about, was food.

"Mama would never let me starve…he must've left something nice in the cupboard!!!!" Bouncing hyperly up and down, he sprinted once more into the kitchen and flung every single cupboard (and the walk in pantry door as well) open.

…There was nothing to eat. Not even canned spaghetti! And Sora hated canned spaghetti!!!

It was time to take action. Hollywood action.

It was time…to go up the street to the fish and chip shop.

…

……

Reno was, undeniably, a genius.

When some, less brilliant, red heads spotted their youngest eternally hyper nephew walking down the main street of Twilight Town they failed to form the brilliant ideas that came to Reno like cake to a fat kid.

Reno was a lucky bastard. He had a great life, really, all things considered. A lucrative two storey business consisting of an adult superstore (for all your exotic and erotic needs, as the sign out front read) and a leather and lingerie clothing shop run by his gorgeous boyfriend of so many sex filled years of awesome- Yazoo. Reno was also lucky enough to have his old high school buddies a few blocks away, where they could easily accommodate his drunken ass at three am, and his best buddy Rude working for him…Oh sweet, sweet, revenge for all those years of being told he'd never achieve anything unless he worked hard and stopped sleeping in class…And the icing on the cake? He was almost immune from the horrors of Sephiroth's wrath thanks to his family connections (screwing someone's little brother was apparently good leverage) and that meant he was entitled to 'borrow' his three sturdy nephews.

Oh yes life was sweet, when you're Reno.

And being so brilliant; he had an equally brilliant idea about the previously mentioned teenager. Thank Shiva being part of a family made cheap child labour legal! YAY FOR LOOPHOLES!

…

……

Sora had never been in Reno and Yazoo's "XXX Lush n Leather Wonderland". Whenever Sephiroth had business to attend to with his younger brother and spouse (this business usually involving him almost impaling Reno on his much loved sword Masume for polluting one or another of his sons fragile minds), Cloud would distract Sora by taking him to the ice cream parlour next door with his brothers, or later on in life, Roxas, as Riku refused to leave the house unless he was involved in some sporting event or group study thing.

Though his stomach had won over his curious mind on many occasions, it didn't stop Sora from lying in bed some nights and wondering about what amazing and exotic creations never before seen by his virgin eyes lying in wait to greet his eyes in that mystical wonderland.

So it was no surprise as Reno guided him into the large two story building, that Sora felt quite a bit like Alice in Wonderland. Hopefully, unlike Alice, he was not on drugs, he would not go insane from the many hallucinations seen that fateful day, and hopefully of hopefulliest, his parents wouldn't decide he was better off in an insane asylum after he tried animal homicide on the evil little bunnies in the pet shop. **(3)**

"Okay!" Reno said cheerfully, guiding him into the leather shop of joy and wonder and…joyness. "This is the Lush and Leather Wonderland; downstairs is XXX. If you want to work for me you'll be working on the top floor of course (Sephiroth would kill me if you were working downstairs…) annnnd to make the job even sweeter, I'll even deck you out in a full leather outfit whenever you want, for free of course."

"Really?!" Sora almost squealed, eyes lighting up like it was Christmas and he was going to see Santa at the mall. **(4)**

"Really really" Reno smirked; he could almost _**smell **_the money that such a cute shop assistant would roll in, from both men and women. Profit might even double, seeing as Sora would undoubtedly invade everyone's everyday personal bubble to tell them where he'd got his awesome clothes from. "But before you decide whether you want to work here or not, lets have a look around the shop…"

The leather store was amazing. Reno showed him all that was in stock (jackets, pants, skirts, shirts, gloves, boots) what was sold privately to a few select buyers (namely, Sephiroth's daywear) and even some strange styling of clothing called "fetish-wear" that Sora had never heard of before, but was sure he'd seen a few items on his mama at several occasions.

He even introduced him to the current upper store shop assistant, a wannabe Sephy-pa by the name of Setzer, who kept asking Reno if he'd done this or that right, if he was pleased with the amount of customers, the amount of money left in the till and the amount put into the safe. He was kinda weird, but Sora just shrugged him off, like a piece of food he didn't really fancy.

XXX was even more exciting. It had funny toys shaped like penises and round blobby things that looked sorta like Kairi's chest pieces (so _**THIS **_was where they'd come from!!!). They even had chest piece shaped candy, which was really yummy (Reno wouldn't let him take any home though… something about "death to the red haired sex demon") and funny books with even funnier titles, like "The Karma Sutra" and "How To Do Your Girl Right: For Dummies".

Best of all, was the person waiting behind the counter. Fluoro pink nails, a sparkly pink top and an even sparklier looking crot-

"OMIGAWD, SOR-SOR!!!!" Yazoo screamed girlishly, running around the counter and latching on to his favourite nephew. "How long have you been here- why didn't you come get me sooner?!" He glared accusingly at Reno, as if he'd denied him precious time with his wonderfully adorable favouritest nephew in the whole widest world.

"Hey, calm down, I was showing him around the store." Reno said smoothly, throwing an arm around his husband's waist. "But now he's all yours, seeing as you have a much better taste as to what would suit him leather-wise than I have…"

Yazoo's eyes sparkled in a way that even rivalled Sora's at Christmas, which was much scarier than one would assume. With a squeal that could wake Jenova, he pulled Sora onto his shoulder and sprinted out of the room.

"ONWARDS, TO LEATHER!!!!!!"

…

……

Riku felt like a total idiot, and not in the normal; 'Tidus got his head stuck in his Christmas stocking' kind of way that he was use to, oh no, Riku had officially become more of a Spazztard then Selphie.

He really didn't have the faintest idea why he was doing- Oh wait yes he did! Kairi and her fabulous advice had lead him on this quest of agonising ego-deflating anguish. He'd run into her this morning after practice and after a long drawn out emo session which involved her god-given ability to make anyone spill their guts like an impaled Sephiroth victim he'd found himself in the bookstore. It seemed that however talented Kairi was at listening and being supportive she really had no freakin clue what to do when it came to romance. He shouldn't have been surprised, when was the last time he'd seen her with a guy other than Sora? Maybe he'd just assumed that all females had some sort of inbuilt romance guide, an easy mistake to make with all those stereotyped chick flicks circulating the movie world.

Kairi had, in all, just one piece of advice; He needed to listen to his heart, and if that didn't help maybe a crap load of romance and self-help books would give him some perspective. Riku was starting to think he'd taken the second half of that statement too literally, strolling through what had to be the weirdest part of their local book store where the fiction section ended and the health books began. Why people read this crap, let alone wrote it, for any reason other then a massive brain tumour coupled with mild psychosis was beyond even him.

He was really starting to get desperate after about ten minuets, five of which were spent laughing over 'Karma Sutra for idiots' and 'A guide to Zombie attacks for the morbidly depressed', of browsing. All of these books looked either stupid or entirely non-related- couldn't anyone write a book now-a-days? Getting bored, his eyes began to wander and then his feet began to follow (a common problem in his family), he soon found himself cruising through the fiction section. After a few nostalgic moments looking over some of the kiddie books he remembered so well from his childhood and a brief glance over 'Teen Fairytales' **(5)** he found a bookshelf of best sellers. They had everything here; Narnia, Interview with the Vampire, Lord of the Rings, To Kill a Mocking Bird and even some Riku had never seen before. Along one of the lower shelfs there was a section of particularly colourful books, all by the same author, that caught Riku's eye. They must have been written before he was born and they were all in sleek condition. There were a fair few titles by this odd Mr Klaud Kyuchi (He wasn't sure if they were suppose to be a woman or a man really); 'Final Fantasy 7', 'Crisis Core', 'Advent Children', 'Dirge of Cerberus', 'Kingdom Hearts 1', and 'Kingdom Hearts 2'

Kingdom Hearts eh? Hmm…Picking out the flash thick little blue book Riku flipped it over reading through the blurb vaguely a first. He paused, that couldn't be right, blinking he read it again. Riku was starting to get seriously freaked out. The book was about three teenagers called Sora, Riku and Kairi…

Feeling a little light headed, Riku snatched the book close to his chest grabbing the sequel and a third book in the process, at present not really giving a damn which one. Walking briskly, half sprinting, to the counter he bought the books without a second thought in his hectic little head. Standing outside the store he panted openly playing with the handle of the plastic bag. Part of him was freaked out, part of him was convinced this was some kind of sign, and part of him was suspicious that they were being stalked.

Hell, or maybe he was just high. You never knew what kind of things Sora was concocting and leaving around these days.

…

Que Twilight Zone Music Now…

…

……

**Mkay, so what'd you think? Okay, so there wasn't as much Zack or Leon as we said there would be…this story hasn't been written for over a year, what did you expect? But rest assured Zack is bound to bounce his way into the next chapter or so!!!!**

**Just a couple of Notes;**

**(1): …Demyx, the purple spotted dog!!!! X3**

**(2): Yus Envy, we love you muchly. And we stole your word. Ph34r**

**(3): Apparently there's a video game where Alice goes insane and is stuck in an asylum for ten years, then the bunny comes for her because the Queen of Hearts is killing everyone brutally and she goes in and kills her with a machete. I want that game….**

**(4) Srsly, just think Sora when he found out he was going to see Santa in KH2 XDDD**

**(5) About a week ago, two boys we know wrote something that can only be described as; 'Fucked up Fairytales'. I had to mention it in some way, shape or form. If you're wondering it went something like this- every second chick was named Alice, Prince Charming was a pimp and the Little Mermaid wanted to become human so she could buy shoes.**


	3. The Golden Saucer

NOTHING I WON'T GIVE

NOTHING I WON'T GIVE

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter three! Well, hopefully this one is under that year time slot that we seem to have created for our chapters…crappy time to wait I say, but meh. Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry to those who couldn't cause they'd already reviewed with support on the whole not writing thing, that was totally my fault, I apologize.**  
**So, me and my Hikari are together again for the Easter holidays, which are technically not the Easter holidays since Easter was last month, but meh. You get a story, so yay! X3**  
**Now without further ado, onwards to- LEATHER AND THE GOLDEN SAUCER!! **

…

……

"There is no hope for you; this time, I will defeat you!"

"Dream on you limey fruitcake." Muttered Roxas, punching the buttons of his controller somewhat viciously. And for what? So Yami can smirk his victory smirk and go bonk Yuugi at the end of the game, that's what. It was so stereotypical of a game; the hero beats the bad guy and goes off to have fun sex with the nearest moving object, aka, the "loves of their lives", whoever they may be at the time.

Seriously, what was the fun behind these games? You made some stupid sprite happy by wasting 72 hours of your life defeating the big baddie who's trying to destroy their happy little world and repetitively saving their dumbass girlfriend/uke/seme. Then you spend the next 24 hours staring at the ceiling wishing you were the awesome hero, and your sweet little twin brother was the dumbass girlfriend/uke/seme.

Throwing the controller on the ground, Roxas glared at the victory screen and decided that he really hated YuGiOh, especially War of the Roses. It was most definitely the biggest waste of 72 hours he had ever had.

…Why had he just beaten it for the seventh time?

Oh yeah, he remembered; because it was sunday and he had nothing better to do… well, not until '30 Days of Night' came out at the cinemas, or they made a mind warpingly gory video game version with the same stereotypical storyline that accompanies every video game, anyway.

In the meantime he resigned himself to starring at the cream ceiling of the living room, well it wasn't really cream anymore not after a short decade with his family, still the house was virtually empty and void of any interesting pass times.

Riku had stumbled in a while ago loaded with shopping goods (Roxas briefly wondered if there was a 'Jerks R Us' in Twilight Town) and barricaded himself in his room in an almost Roxas like fashion, though without the Linkin Park tracks blaring down the stairs, he really lost the effect in the dismount.

He sighed loudly. He could go ask Riku what was wrong; fulfilling the brotherly duty of countless centuries, or he could play 'Zelda; Twilight Princess'.

Need one say more?

…

……

"No" Sephiroth glared at the road ahead of him, not even daring to glance at his spouse in the seat beside him for fear of falling for the 'kicked Mako-eyed puppy pout of doom™'. Cloud sighed irritably, opening his mouth to try again.

"Sephiroth-"

"No, that place is a vile money grubbing hellhole. Run by equally vile men, and carried out by ridiculous greedy pimply faced teenagers… in **Chocobo** suits…." His grip on the steering wheel increased significantly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"You forgot the alcohol."

"Ah yes, that too, and the gambling. A virtual gold mine of character destroying neon lights to expose our impressionable children to!" He said in an overly perky voice, recalling every single conversation he and Zack had ever had upon the subject.

"They're not six any more Seph," Cloud reminded him, placing a hand on his shoulder and once more resuming his 'KM-ePPOD™'.

"Besides, we took them there when they were six anyway, remember?"

"…" Sephiroth twitched.

"…As much as your support is appreciated, Zack, when the hell did you get into our car?" If situations like this weren't such common place Cloud would probably be slightly concerned. As it was, being friends with Zack had taught him a very important lesson; for the immeasurably sugar high, anything is possible.

"I have a copy of your car keys; I fell asleep in here after lunch so the guys from accounting couldn't find me. But that's not the point! The point is; we'll have a great time!!" Zack said enthusiastically, reclining in the back seat like the porn star he wished he was. He almost regretted allowing Sephiroth to cheat him through the rest of high school.

"If you give me the copies of my keys, and promise never to use my car as a place to hide from any form of government official ever again, then yes, we can go." Sephiroth said finally, risking a glance at the back seat and rolling his eyes as he caught a glimpse of Zack making out with his hand again. Thank god he'd dragged him through high school… though considering where they worked now; maybe he should've let him follow his dreams as an adult film star.

"I knew you'd see it my way!!"

"…He's _your_ best friend, remember?"

"The day I met him was the day God punished me for every sin I ever had, and have, committed" Sephiroth stated blandly, though Cloud could tell, on the inside, he wept.

"Well memory lane aside, let's go pick up the little balls of corruptible sunshine!" Zack said, finally finished with his hand and wiping trails of goo over the back of Cloud's seat. Cloud's eye twitched perceptibly. Zack was so lucky he loved him.

"…I fear for my children's sanity." Sephiroth murmured quietly to himself.

"Except Sora's." Cloud said, butting into the personal reflection.

"Yes, well. He's a lost cause." Cloud frowned.

"Sephiroth; you will not refer to any of our children as a lost cause."

"I never said it was a bad thing." He smirked.

…

……

And yet here they were; Sephiroth couldn't count the amount of times Sora had shocked and horrified both his loving parents. That time he tried to jumped out the second story window, riding a broom. The day he brought a jellyfish home and asked if he could keep it. The day the school rang and told them to come pick up their hysterical child, who apparently was suffering sugar withdrawal after trading his candy for some bumper stickers, for, he explained, a car he had yet to own.

This one certainly took the cake though.

"So ya! Uncle Reno said I could work in his store and I could have all the outfits I wanted and that he'd help me pick out my first one and so he DID and when I was walking home this lady walked into a pole cause she was too busy staring at me and I think I gave Mr. Beast a heart attack…isn't it great?!" Explained his innocent, _**innocent**_ little boy.

…The Red Haired Sex Demon had struck the Crescent family once again…

As Sephiroth looked over his leather clad child, wiggling from side to side in a pair of combat boots, tight leather jeans, almost see through singlet top, and star studded collar…all in black, he had to admit that Reno had done a pretty thorough job.

Which was good, because that's exactly what Sephiroth intended to do to him. Him and his little "friend"…

DAMN HIS BABY BROTHER'S HORRIBLE TASTE IN MEN!!

Roxas, as far as he could tell, had either died of shock or was in some sort of coma…had Cloud not fainted into his arms shortly after stepping through the doorway, Sephiroth probably would've shaken the non responsive child until he figured out which it was. Riku, on the other hand, was pressed up against a wall, keeping a safe several meters between himself and his youngest brother.

His young, very innocent, very manipulated brother.

Sephiroth sent a sidelong glance his silver haired child's way, only to receive one in return. It reassured him that Riku was thinking the same thing he was; someone was going to lose their balls over this.

Now the hard part. While disemboweling Reno would prove slightly difficult at short range with his seven foot sword the real challenge was explaining to his over excited son that _**No **_he was not going to work at Reno's store of foul minded pervetedness and scandal three to four days a week.

"…I think I just had a really bad dream…" Cloud sighed weakly, his eyes fluttering open so he could stare up at his husband's face.

"Was it about Sora being dressed up like a hooker and wanting to work at a porn shop?"

"…"

"Welcome to your life, honey."

"Reno is so dead" muttered Zack, surveying Sora closely, grinning at the thought of Sephiroth's blind fury unleashed upon suburbia (And someone other then him to boot!). Of course, before his parents convinced him to change into anything else, he did have one little thing to do…

"SAY CHEESE!!"

_Click._

"ZACK, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Screeched varying members of the high strung family, panicking like the good little boys he knew they were. Grinning like a maniac, he quickly pocketed his phone and high tailed it out the kitchen window, extreme perhaps but not truly that ridiculous when so close to Sephiroth in a bad mood.

"I'LL BE WAITING IN THE CAR!!'" He sing songed, the sweetness in his voice ruined by the following evil cackle. There was silence in the house as everyone stared at each other, only to be shattered by Roxas' dazed voice.

"Um… so, whaddo we do now?" Years of military training were called upon to regain some semblance of composure as Sephiroth began barking orders.

"Cloud, go pack over night bags. Sora, go get changed. Roxas, help your mother! And you," He said, motioning his head towards Riku. "Grab that metal baseball bat out of your closet and follow me…"

He paused.

"And I suppose someone ought to call Leon to have him meet us at the Golden Saucer."

"We're going to the Golden Saucer?!" Squealed Sora loudly.

"Changed. Now."

Struggling to maintain a serious face, Sora saluted, grinned manically, and skipped off. Riku blinked, gulping loudly.

"I might go call Leon"

Sephiroth rubbed his chin thoughtfully; maybe it was better if he didn't scar his children further by impaling their uncle on blunt objects before them…

"I'll be back soon…" He said, and it was with no small amount of childish glee that he dismounted masume off its plaque on the wall, and strode out of the house. Beeps were heard as Sephiroth activated the child locks on the car, followed by howls of indignant fury and despair from Zack.

Cloud and Roxas stared wordlessly at the open door as the sound of squealing tires filled the night.

"…Are we going to have to move again?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe sweetheart; we'll see how many innocents get in the way this time." Cloud said, rubbing his face tiredly. "Let's go pack the bags."

"Sounds good."

…

……

"Around twenty minutes away from Twilight Town, there lies a great secret, known throughout all the world…"

"…That doesn't even make sense." Grumbled Roxas.

"Shh! I'm narrating!! Anyway… known throughout all the world. People came in hoards to see its glory; many vanished, others left after losing everything they owned."

"Were they filthy drunkards, Uncle Zack?"

"Of course they were Sor-Sor! But the reason they tried so hard, the reason all entered without fear of humiliation and poverty, was because-"

"They could get piss drunk and make a shitload of money at the same time!!" Sora shouted enthusiastically, punching the roof of the car.

"…Zack!! How many times have I told you not to tell them this story!?"

"But I've never told it before!" Zack argued, pouting childishly.

"You've told us like fifty times in the past ten minutes!" Riku snapped, utterly fed up with being stuck in the back of the car with Roxas, watching Sora wriggle enthusiastically in his pleasantly almost see-through black shirt, which he had refused to take off.

"Kids today…Just don't appreciate a good story, the classic pleasures of childhood, their uncle's efforts to make sure they grow up well balanced and competent poker players!"

"…"

"…"

"I can be a poker player!?"

"No you can't! Zack, if you want to talk about stories why don't you talk about books? Non-graphical books!!" Riku quickly turned white at the suggestion, whilst Roxas stared at him curiously. With a casual shrug, he smiled sweetly at his older brother and opened his mouth.

"I think Riku must've been reading something interesting, why don't you entertain us Big Brother?"

Riku glared across the back seat.

"If it will shut up Zack, go for it" snapped Sephiroth.

"…I've been reading this new series I picked up at the bookstore today. We're all in it."

"That's nice," said Sephiroth absentmindedly, before recoiling violently and almost sending the family car into a truck. "Wait, what?"

"It's this series, called Kingdom Hearts." Riku said, keeping his voice neutral as not to show his fear of being belted by the recently strapped to the roof of the car masume. "Sora and I are main characters and Kairi too, and Roxas comes into the second book, and you and mom are in both of them as side characters. Apparently there's another series called Final Fantasy by the same author; I looked it up and you guys are main characters, I think."

Sephiroth frowned.

"Are you sure it's not just a coincidence Riku? Sora's a common name in some places."

"It's not, I'm serious, it's really creepy."

"I dunno, sounds like coincidence to me!" Said Zack, ruffling Sora's hair playfully and beaming when he squealed.

"You're just trying to mess with us," sighed Roxas, reaching into his pocket for his ipod dismissively.

"We're here guys" announced Cloud, gazing out his window calmly.

"Oh yeah, tell me sooner." Sighed Roxas, shoving the recently appearing ipod back into the black hole known as his pocket.

…

……

The Golden Saucer was, for the better part, just another theme park with gambling and rollercoaster's like everywhere else. The bad thing was; here in the Golden Saucer you couldn't just go on the rides or in the tournaments, nope, you had to spend money on games and earn enough 'GP' from those games to take the rides.

Roxas thought it sucked, personally, but one thing that always ensured maximum participation from the brother's was their childish dream of riding the Golden Saucer shooter rollercoaster.

A dream Sora would never give up. Not until his urges had been satisfied. It was also a dream that Riku and Roxas has competed over since age six, considering the fact that Sora was always immensely grateful to whichever brother gave him the GP to ride said rollercoaster. Grateful enough, that he would thoroughly tackle and even kiss the winner of this wondrous, oh so worth it brotherly tradition.

Over the years, Riku and Roxas had turned it into an art form. An art form that saw Wonder Square of the Golden Saucer theme park turned into a battleground of epic proportions.

Now these games, these games were worth it. The many, many times that Roxas had beaten Riku at this wonderful event (being an obsessive gamer paid off) the mere look on Sora's face had been worth it. But the crushing hugs, the kiss on the cheek, the desperately whispered "I love you!!" were trophies that plagued his wet dreams for hours…

Though all this did not for one second mean that the games at the Golden Saucer arcade in Wonder Park were easy, or normal, or fun. Oh no. These were the kind of games Sephiroth sentenced grunts aka, young children, to on Sunday mornings after you got a bad report card.

The games at the Golden Saucer were three things; over priced, difficult and really _really_ boring. The 3D fighter game? Difficult for miniscule amounts of GP. The Snow Boarding challenge? Difficult, and all the road kill Moogles in the world didn't mean squat when it earned you zilch GP. The Submarine? You had to be a blind contortionist with ESP to win that. That retarded flying Moogle thing? Creepy enough to make an eight year old Roxas cry. All and all, those and many more games which stood proudly in the Golden Saucer were complete rip offs.

No wonder it took them two hours to win 10 GP. Two hours and several nasty glares from Sephiroth when he found out they'd spent 5000 in two hours.

Roxas reasoned it would be worth it in the end, but…After said two hours of wild teenage frenzy only his and Riku's combined winnings could earn Sora a ride on the prized Rollercoaster. This time neither of them gained bragging rights for the next year, but still there remained one hurdle which could win some ego; Who Sora would thank.

"Omigosh there it is there it is there it is!! The ultimate adventure, the best ride in whole damn world, my one and only wet dream come to li- OH MY GOD!! MAN IN CHOCOBO SUIT!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"

And with that, all Roxas' (and he supposed, Riku's as well) dreams came crashing down, faster than Masume into Reno's head.

So, that night, as Sora laid snuggled between him and Riku in the queen sized bed, as Riku snored softly and Sora's hand clasped his own even in sleep, Roxas thought about how perverted he must be to want hugs from his younger brother to get off on, and cried.

The hours merged with a blur of tears, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the window, listening in partial interest as a surprisingly living Reno went past with Jack and Will of the Port Royale eat in and take away restaurant, singing a bawdy drunken sonnet, and Roxas realized…

"Reno the Turk I am I am, RENO THE TURK I AM!! I got married to the whore next door; she's been married SEVEN TIMES BEFORE!!"

He could be soooooo much worse.

…

……

Twilight Town wasn't a huge place and not surprisingly every kid whose parents worked for ShinRa usually came from one part of town. The company provided housing was situated in two sprawling suburbs and therefore the majority of teenagers Roxas, Sora and Riku knew personally came to school every day on one of two buses.

Roxas had gone through the last few years of high school in a similar, almost identical, routine. He would wake up, carry out the normal preparations before he and his brothers caught the bus to school with the rest of the student body. This morning he stood, outside the gates, with his brothers where they'd been dropped off by their parents earlier their clothes from the night before still shoved in their school bags with their hotel bought lunches. So he waited, with a sagely patience, for the bus he knew was coming, and like magic number twenty-six pulled up before them.

Sora bounced beside him, Riku leant on the gate post behind him, and Roxas removed his ipod, placing the device in his endless pocket of black void.

It was then, he felt it; impending disaster.

Aka, Demyx.

As the yellow retractable door slid open something seemed to change in the air, before Demyx burst from inside the bus and down the stairs arms stretched as he paused dramatically.

"Here come the men in black! It's the MIBs! Here come the MIBs! Here come the men in black! They won't let you remember!" Demyx sung, loudly and off key, as the occupants inside the bus and the students by the gate stared at him. Axel leapt from the bus behind him, sunglasses on, throwing his bony arm over Demyx's shoulder.

"The good guys dress in black, remember that, just in case we ever face to face and make contact! The title held by me; MIB, means what you think you saw you did not see!" Axel picked up; singing impossibly louder then the blonde haired teen that'd started it. "So don't blink be what was there is now gone, the black suits with the black ray bands on, walk in shadow move in silence, guard against extra terrestrial violence!"

"But yo we ain't on no government list, we straight don't exist; no names and no fingerprints! Saw something strange? Watch your back, cause you never quite know where the MIBs is at," Demyx took his lines, as Axel charged into the second chorus. A large group from inside the school filing up to watch as students trickled out of the bus behind them. Roxas twitched, jaw dropped, as he watched his friends epic display.

Demyx started again.

"Now from the deepest of the darkest night, on the horizon bright lights enter sight, cameras zoom on the impending doom but then like boom! Black suits full the room up, with the quickness, talk with the witnesses. Hypnotizer nueralizer, vivid memories turn to fantasies, ain't no MIBs can I please?"

"Do what we say, that's the way we kick it, dya know what I mean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya. We're your first, last, and only line of defense against the worst scum of the universe. So don't fear us, cheer us! If you ever get near us don't jeer us we're the fearless. MIBs freezing up all the flack, what's that stand for? Men in Black."

As Demyx and Axel spiraled into a duet with the next chorus, and several students sung along now as other watched in the same awed shock as Roxas and Riku.

"Now Sora!" called Demyx punching the air as Roxas' younger brother moon-walked into the fray of singing teenagers pulling a serious pose before he let out a string of vocals.

"Alright, check it. Let me tell you this in closing; I know we might seem imposing but trust me if we ever show in your section, believe me, it's for you own protection. Cause we see things that you need not see, and we be places that you need not be, so go on with your life, forget the Roswell crap. Show love to the black suit! Cause-"

"That's the men in-"

"That's the men in-"

"That's the men in Black!" finished Sora excitedly.

"Thank you, thank you," announced Demyx, bowing, "You've been a wonderful audience, peace out."

"Now get the fuck back to your boring adolescent lives!" Exclaimed Axel.

….

…**Reviews make us write quicker ((heart))**


End file.
